Let's Try This Again
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: The next group of descendants from the Isle of Lost is chosen to attend Auradon Prep. Victims of circumstance, these kids get the chance to turn their lives around. But will they take it? Crossover with the Percy Jackson series, Ben/Mal, Evie/Doug, pre-slash Nico/Will and maybe Jay/Carlos. More pairings, more descendants. Greek/Roman mythology mentioned. Rated T. 'HIATUS'
1. Choosing the Next Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Descendants, Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series, etc.**

 **Warning: Mal/Ben, Evie/Doug, pre-slash for at least one couple, a bit of angst but mostly fluff, involves non-Disney fairy tales and stories, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben bit his lip thoughtfully, brows furrowed in concentration as he read the list of names again.

"Are you okay, Ben?" he heard a voice come up from behind, and he turned to see his girlfriend Mal, and their friends Evie, Jay, and Carlos, who was cuddling his dog Dude in his arms.

"Yes, of course." Ben answered with a smile, taking Mal's hand in his as she sat down beside him, the other three sitting on the other side of the table. "I'm just trying to narrow down…"

He trailed off with a sigh, not sure how to phrase it.

"The next group of misfits." Evie finished with a wink, understanding his dilemma.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Carlos said, leaning forward a bit. "Who were you thinking of choosing?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea." Ben said with a sigh, before blinking as an idea hit him. "Actually…you four probably knew a lot of the kids on the Isle, right?"

"In passing, at least." Mal agreed.

"Ooh, are you saying we can help?" Jay asked with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

"I don't see why not." Ben agreed. "In this case, you guys definitely have a better idea of what we're dealing with than I do."

The four former inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost grinned at each other eagerly.

Mal moved the sheet of paper so that they could all see it better, humming thoughtfully as she recognized the names.

"Is this the whole list, or have you already narrowed it down a bit?" Carlos asked, scratching Dude behind the ears as his eyes roamed over the list, reading it upside down.

"This is the whole list." Ben answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't want to just…I don't know, dismiss anyone out of hand without knowing anything about their circumstances. Whether they would be open to the idea, that sort of thing."

"Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, definitely." Evie said the moment she saw their names.

Ben blinked as the other three quickly agreed with the daughter of the Evil Queen Grimhilde.

"Okay." He said, marking the two names with a star. "Why 'definitely' them?"

The two girls grimaced, and the boys scowled.

"They're Hades' kids." Mal explained with a frown. "Well, Pluto's in Hazel's case, but…"

"Greek or Roman form he's basically still the same person." Evie finished.

"Wait, what?!" Ben demanded, wide eyed. Mal was about to frown at him, thinking that he was about to judge the two kids for that alone, until he continued. "But Hades wasn't even a real villain, and he's not on the Isle!"

It had become common knowledge that Hercules had lied to everyone when they asked for his story. Not only did Hades _not_ try to kill him, but Megara, his girlfriend and now wife, hadn't even been enslaved by the Greek god of death. Also, Hercules' description of the Titans had had the gods and goddesses laughing in disbelief and amusement.

Though they _wished_ that the Titans were mindless brutes who could be defeated so easily. It would have made usurping them much easier.

When the truth came out that Hercules wasn't even Hera's son but Zeus' half-blood son, not immortal, and that Hades had neither taken his immortality or kidnapped him from his parents…let's just say that the Greek 'hero' had been shunned by most of the citizens in Auradon.

Hercules _had_ been attacked by a snake, admittedly, but that had been because of Hera, Queen of Olympus and woman scorned yet again by her cheating husband, not Hades.

"Yeah, well, Hades was released, but it's a bit more complicated than that." Carlos muttered with a scowl. "See, Zeus wasn't really happy when the truth came out, so he tried to keep Hades on the Isle. He was outvoted by the rest of the Olympian Council, because Hades hadn't even _done anything_ , but he managed to force Hades to leave his half-blood children behind. He can't do anything to get them off the Isle, but there's nothing saying you can't."

"Oh, geez." Ben rubbed his temple to try and prevent the headache he could feel forming. "I knew the system had major flaws, but this…yeah, they're definitely getting invitations. What are they like?"

All four of them frowned thoughtfully.

"Well…" Jay began. "We didn't know them very well, honestly. We were trying to follow in our parents' footsteps and generally create chaos, but they kept away from all of the 'evil' stuff."

"They didn't even attend Dragon Hall with us." Mal agreed, thinking about their old school. "They pretty much just keep to themselves. Didn't cause trouble, avoided fights…"

Ben smiled. "Perfect candidates for the program, then."

They smiled at him sheepishly, realizing that they themselves _hadn't_ been a perfect fit for the program, even if it had worked. After all, they had tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand for Mal's mom, Maleficent, though luckily they'd decided not to follow in their parents' footsteps.

"So!" Evie clapped her hands. "Who else?"

And the five teenagers turned back to the list.

Later that night, as Ben tried to fall asleep, he wondered how Nico and Hazel would react to finding out that there were a few other demigods attending Auradon Prep.

Hopefully they wouldn't resent their counterparts who weren't forced to grow up on the Isle…

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Note: The reason this isn't listed as a crossover is because I'll be crossing over more than just Percy Jackson, and I can't list this under every fandom I might end up using in this story.**

 **Olympus is on the top right corner of the map of Auradon, so please no one tell me that the Greeks and Romans (its Olympus is Roman mythology too, even if the Romans weren't mentioned in the movie Hercules) don't have a place here. Obviously I'm not really following the Disney version of Hercules, but it's full of inaccuracies anyway.**

 **I already have ideas for the other kids I want to bring to Auradon Prep (and more heroes' kids that weren't in the movie), so no requests please.**


	2. Receiving the Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians AND the Heroes of Olympus books (two series, same characters, same author), or ANY characters from any movie/book/whatever I bring into the story.**

 **Warnings: SPOILERS (for Descendants obviously, but also major spoilers from the PJO and HOO series), pre-slash and possible** _ **established**_ **slash relationships later on, some angst though I'll try and not write too much.**

 **Pairings: Mal/Ben, Solangelo (Will Solace/Nico di Angelo), Evie/Doug, possibly Jaylos, and other pairings as they come.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days later, on the Isle of the Lost, five teenagers receive a letter…

* * *

A black-haired sixteen year old hummed thoughtfully as she perused her letter.

She wasn't about to dismiss the offer out of hand, like she knew some of the other Isle kids would do on principle, so instead she thought carefully about her options.

Go to Auradon and attend their elite academy in the hopes of being deemed good enough to stay and never have to come back to the Isle of the Lost again…

Or stay here and listen to her mother and grandmother moan and whine about their glory days, where they weren't forced to do (*gasp!*) _manual labor_ in order to put food on their plates.

It wasn't a difficult decision.

She was fairly intelligent, if she did say so herself, so school shouldn't be too much of a problem for her, though she was well aware that it would have higher standards than Dragon Hall did.

She didn't give a crap about the history of Auradon and the Isle. She hated it on the Isle of the Lost, sure, but she was aware that in most cases, the older generation fully deserved to be there.

The same didn't hold true for their children, herself included, but since the new King of Auradon, Ben, had been working to fix that, she was willing to let bygones be bygones.

Especially since he wasn't just giving everyone lip service and actually _was_ trying to accomplish his goals.

As for being good, that shouldn't be too much of a problem for her. She appreciated a far more subtle approach to getting what she wanted, and though she didn't mind manipulating people or cheating them out of something, she didn't actively find ways to make other people's lives difficult.

She wasn't evil.

* * *

Two redheaded teenagers with black streaks in their hair, a boy and a girl about fifteen years old, frowned at each other in confusion as a pair of letters appear in front of them.

Neither of them moved.

The girl tipped her head towards the boy. 'Should we?'

The boy frowned, uncertain, but sighed and reached for the letter, flipping it over and breaking the gold wax seal with an unrecognizable symbol (the Auradon Prep school crest), opening the envelope and ducking away from it as if it were about to explode, the girl copying his movements.

They waited a moment, and…

Nothing happened.

This time it was the girl who stepped forward, unfolding the sheet of parchment and reading it.

She blinked in surprise, glancing up at the boy. "This is from Auradon. We're invited to attend their school."

The boy hummed, opening his own letter (as there had been two) and reading it for himself.

After a few minutes, he glanced at his sister, repeating her unspoken question from earlier. "Should we?"

The girl grinned at her brother. "Can't be any worse than this place."

Besides, if the children of the 'Big Four' liked Auradon enough to turn away from their parents, the most evil in all of the Isle, then surely there must be something there for them, too.

Right?

* * *

When a courtier handed Nico and Hazel two heavy envelopes, they were understandably surprised.

They'd never received any mail before. Their father had contacted them before, of course, but he used telepathy to do it, not mortal means.

"What is this?" Hazel wondered aloud, flipping the envelope over.

"I don't know." Nico answered, acknowledging the high-end look of the envelope and the gold crest in wax it was sealed with.

He took a short dagger out of its holster on his lower leg and slit the envelope open as Hazel did the same with her own dagger.

After reading their letters, the two young teenagers stared at each other in shock.

"An invitation to Auradon Preparatory?" Hazel whispered, awed.

"King Ben's proclamation." Nico realized. "We're part of the next group."

"A chance to get off the island…" Hazel continued.

They didn't bother to ask each other whether or not they should go, the answer was obvious.

After all, what kind of future did they have here?

Their older sister (or half-sister in Hazel's case) had abandoned them, escaping the island at the very first chance she got when Artemis and her Hunters visited and ended up convincing her to join.

Hazel had been offered a place too, but had angrily refused, and neither of them had spoken to Bianca since.

After that, the two kids had been attacked dozens of times by the other inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost, and this time they didn't have Bianca (two years older than Nico and three years older than Hazel) to protect them.

Not only were they not here because they were a villain's kids (not after it was revealed to be a hoax, anyway), but it was common knowledge that they were half god and could access their powers despite the barrier surrounding the Isle preventing the villains from using _their_ magic.

They were seen as a threat to the status quo, since they were more heavily armed than anyone else, and afraid since most of the villains and crooks weren't used to being so powerless, so people tried to take them out of the picture.

Luckily their father had left some weapons for them when he was forced to leave them behind, and they had figured out their demigod powers on their own.

For the most part at least.

Shadows still gravitated towards Nico when he wasn't actively restraining his aura, and Hazel accidentally brought precious metals from the ground whenever she was feeling particularly nervous or scared.

That wouldn't be bad, except for the fact that her metals and jewels were cursed, affecting everyone but her.

Even Nico couldn't touch them.

"Well, I'm going." Hazel decided, staring at her half-brother defiantly. "And you are too."

Nico raised his hands in surrender, bringing himself out of his gloomy thoughts. "I was planning on it. Even if they kick us out, they won't be able to send us back here."

Because the one ability that they couldn't use on the Isle of the Lost was shadow traveling, which was basically teleportation. The ability had been blocked so that they couldn't just teleport away. Once they were out from inside the barrier, however, they'd be able to use it.

Not that Nico's necromancy was much use, either. He could summon ghosts, sure, but an army of the undead like his father?

Well, 'death' wasn't really a thing on the Isle.

After all, dozens of the villains that inhabited the place had been resurrected by the 'heroes' just so they could live out their punishment, Maleficent and the Evil Queen included. And you couldn't die on the Isle even from starvation or illness, instead being forced to suffer through it.

The Auradian Council had _not_ been kind to them.

Innocent children starving to death or getting deathly ill, no medicine available, and not being able to _die_ because of whatever their parents did?

Well, too bad for them.

Most of the kids and teenagers on the island would never admit it, but King Ben's decision to give them a chance gave them a sense of hope that they'd never felt before.

And Nico and Hazel were going to take that chance.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **I was seriously considering throwing in a descendant of either Ursula or Morgana (Ursula's sister from the sequel) from The Little Mermaid, but I've seen a few of those already and I'm more curious about how the authors will write them than I am interesting in writing my own.**


End file.
